


Not this Baba Yaga shit again

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Humor, Luis' storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. After coming out of the Quantum Realm, Scott has Luis bring him up to speed about what has happened in the five years he was trapped.





	Not this Baba Yaga shit again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Ant-Man or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I got this idea from a funny answer on Quora. So thank you to Quoran Kathleen whose answer on Quora about what she wanted to see in Avengers: Endgame but didn't is the inspiration for this one-shot. Most of the stuff here is owned by her but I added some of my own. Hope you enjoy.

After finding out that his daughter was alive and well, Scott realized he needed to find out more about what had happened in the five years he was gone.

So he was now at the home of the one person he knew could tell him. And fortunately, he was not among the missing.

"What the hell happened?!" Scott asked his good friends Luis as the two sat together.

With a smile, Luis started telling his story, "Well, see, that's complicated. I was in the office with Kurt and Dave and we were celebrating because the company's doing so well. We were gonna go drink after work, but Kurt met this  _crazy stupid fine_  chick at a bar and she hates it when Kurt spends the night out with friends instead of her, but if you ask me, she's kinda b-"

"Luis, please **.** I just want the facts." Scott cut him off politely.

With a slightly apologetic look, Luis continued his story, "I'm sorry man, I'm just so glad to see you! Anyway, I brought some bubbly into the office and just as I popped the champagne, the cork flew right into Dave's eye! And Dave was like, "Aaahh!" And I was like, "Aaahhh!", because the cork flew right into Dave and fell through the other side of him! And Kurt was like, "Aaaahh! Not this Baba Yaga shit again! And Dave was like "Aaaahh! I am becoming Baba Yaga!" And then he wasn't there at all. And then Kurt was like "Aaaahh! I am Baba Yaga too!" And he also vanished from my sight. I went out and saw two people in the hallway going "Aaaahh!" And they disappeared. I looked at myself and went "Aaaahh!" But I didn't disappear and I was like "Yaaayy!" But then I realized I won't get to hang out with Dave and Kurt and you anymore so I was like "Oh man!" By the way, how did you get back? I never thought you would. But I am happy to see you, man. It is like a dream come true."

Scott sighed, absorbing Luis' horrifying tale which he had told in a lighthearted manner and then began his story, "So I went to the Quantum Realm..."

**Author's Note:**

> Now like I said, most of this is not owned by me but Quoran Kathleen who wrote this answer on Quora but I added some of my own stuff to make it a proper one-shot.
> 
> I do understand why they did not do something like this in the movie though. They needed to make it sad and depressing and a scene like this would have taken that away.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
